No todo es de color rosa
by Lesnirick00
Summary: One shoot/ Hoy es el día, hoy es el gran día, pero obviamente y con la suerte que tienen nuestros protagonistas, tienen un par de contratiempos, ¿Conseguirán que sea el día perfecto?


Hola, os traigo la continuación de ''El amor es una cosa simple'' es un one shoot espero que os guste

* * *

No todo es de color rosa

Nick se abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa veis divertido, hoy era su gran día, hoy se iba a casar con el verdadero amor de su vida y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo, o bueno ¿sí?, en ese momento entro James a la habitación sobresaltado y exclamó:

-¡Tenemos un problema Cutter!-al mirar a su compañero de trabajo añadió-Bueno dos, esa camisa no pega nada con la corbata que te piensas poner.

-Lester eres tú, claro que puedes entrar-dijo sarcásticamente el profesor-¿Qué es ese problema tan gordo? Y la corbata me la dejas que me la regalo Claudia.

-Se acaba de abrir una anomalía y-empezó a contar el ejecutivo mientras que a Nick se le abrían mucho los ojos-Se ha abierto aquí, en el sótano.

-Agg-gritó el hombre mordiéndose un puño por la frustración-Por qué elegiríamos este hotel, ¿Qué criatura ha salido?

-Eso es lo gracioso-murmuro James-Aún no lo sabemos.

-Bueno, ¿Y a que esperamos?-exclamó el antropólogo dando una palmada y saliendo de la habitación colocándose la corbata-¿Claudia lo sabe?

-Abby le estaba informando-respondió Lester mientras que Nick iba directo a la habitación donde se estaba cambiando su futura mujer.

* * *

Pego a la puerta y una voz que reconocía a la perfección les dijo que pasasen mientras que ella intentaba abrocharse el vestido.

-Se empieza a notar que estas embarazada de cinco meses-dijo Cutter acercándose a ella por detrás para colocar su mano encima de su vientre.

-Tortolitos-tosió James mirándolos-Tenemos una criatura suelta por ahí.

-Eres un aguafiestas tío-susurro el rubio-¿Abby donde esta? Como los invitados se encuentren con la criatura, bueno mejor dicho como mi madre se encuentre con la criatura…-murmuraba Cutter mientras que escuchaba las quejas de Lester.

-Este equipo se va a la mierda-dijo James enfadado.

-No te gusta el trabajo de campo, se ve que de tu oficina no se te puede sacar-le respondió Claudia riendo.

El ejecutivo le dedico una media sonrisa y en ese momento se escuchó un gritó que por desgracia el hombre reconoció a la perfección, era Christine, él salió corriendo en dirección del sonido y tanto Nick como Claudia se quedaron paralizados mirándose.

Ella se terminó de abrochar el vestido y fue detrás de su jefe mientras que el profesor la seguía y susurro:

-Estás preciosa.

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal-respondió ella dándose la vuelta y besándolo.

Delante de Christine estaba la criatura más horrorosa que había visto en su vida, le recordaba a un pájaro, más bien un tipo de avestruz primitiva y se estaba acercando rápidamente hacía ella, gritó y su marido apareció realmente asustado, le tiró del brazo y salieron corriendo huyendo del ''Bird terror'' que estaba algo desorientado pero que no tardaría en seguirlos, James y su mujer giraron una esquina y se encontraron con Claudia y Nick que hacían manitas, en ese momento su jefe le dio una colleja al profesor y gritó:

-¡Corred!

Ellos no lo duraron y cogidos de la mano salieron corriendo detrás del matrimonio, al estar en la planta baja fueron al jardín los cuatro, el rubio se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿De qué se supone que estamos huyendo?

-De un ''Bird Terror'' te juro que lo he visto-respondió Lester mirando a las tres personas que estaban con él allí de pie.

-No lo dudo James pero no tenemos armas-dijo Claudia temiéndose lo peor.

-Supuestamente Connor y Abby iban a por ellas al ARC después de avisarte, tienen que estar al llegar-explicaba su superior.

-¿Y qué hacemos, los esperamos, entramos?-preguntaba una vez más un nervioso Nick.

-¡Los niños!-exclamó en ese momento Christine.

-¿No estaban contigo?-dijo Lester con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que se desabrochaba un poco el nudo de la corbata de la presión que sentía en el pecho.

-Estaban, pero los perdí de vista por un momento y el resto ya lo sabes-respondió apenada su mujer, él rápidamente le abrazo y le susurro algo en el oído antes de volver a entrar en el edificio, Nick miro a Claudia y esta le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese.

* * *

-Nicky que guapo estas-dijo una mujer rubia entrada en sus años viendo a Cutter por detrás, incluso teniendo los pañales de la camisa a medio meter y la corbata con el nudo mal y eso sin hablar de su pelo indomable, este se dio la vuelta escuchando esa voz mientras que sonreía.

-Mama-decía él acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

-¿Estas más alto o soy yo?-preguntó ella al separarse de su hijo y después de darle dos sonoros besos en la mejilla.

-Va a ser que no madre-respondió Cutter riendo y haciéndole una señal a Lester para que se acercase-Mama este es mi jefe James Lester-presentó Nick al ejecutivo-James esta es mi madre, Elisabeth-lo hizo esta vez con su madre.

Lester le tendió la mano y la anciana se la estrechó con gusto.

-Los niños-le apremió James a Nick dándole un codazo en el brazo, Cutter le dijo a su madre:

-Hay buffet libre y ve a conocer a gente.

-¿Ya me echas?-preguntó ella dándose la vuelta para irse mientras que los dos hombres hacían lo mismo, pero en mitad del camino el profesor se dio la vuelta y le gritó:

-¡No hables con el padre de Claudia que le caigo mal!

Su madre rio y Lester musito:

-Empezando el matrimonio con buen pie.

-Que gracioso que eres-respondió Nick en un tono irónico-¿Y si nos separamos para buscar a los chicos? Iríamos más rápido.

Su jefe asintió no muy conforme con lo que habían decidido y Cutter añadió:

-¿No te dará miedo que ande por ahí suelto un dinosaurio no?

James le dedico una mirada de odio y se perdió por el final del pasillo mientras que Nick hacía lo mismo en dirección opuesta.

* * *

El profesor escucho un murmullo de dos niños peleando y siguió el origen de aquel sonido, lo llevo hasta un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, pero los chicos no estaban en ninguna de ellas, Nick se percató de que había dos bultos detrás de una de las cortinas que tapaban los grandes ventanales, se acercó despacio y la retiro rápidamente encontrándose a Sonny y Harrison sentados en el suelo mientras que el mayor jugaba con una consola y el pequeño se enfadaba por que no se la dejaba.

-¿Pero bueno que se supone que hacéis aquí?-preguntó Cutter captando la atención de sus dos sobrinos que hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de que el adulto estaba allí.

-Nos escondemos -respondió Harrison mientras que se ponía un dedo en la boca a forma de secreto.

-¿De qué?-volvió a preguntar el profesor pensando que los dos niños habían visto a la criatura.

-De mama y papa, esta mañana nos castigaron sin consola pero se la he quitado del bolso a mama-explicaba el mayor señalando la PSP.

-Eso está mal Sonny-le regaño Nick quitándosela de las manos.

-Pero… tío Nick-murmuro Harrison-No se lo digas a mama.

-Ni a papa-termino de decir Sonny mientras que los dos miraban a su tío con cara de buenos.

-Me lo pensare y ahora salid de ahí-dijo Cutter guardándose la consola en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón-Id al comedor y quedaros con mi madre ¿vale?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sonny levantándose del suelo.

-Por qué lo digo yo, ¿o queréis que le diga a mama que le habéis cogido del bolso la consola?-respondió su tío chantajeándolos, era la única manera de que no estuviesen en peligro puesto que sabía que su madre los cuidaría, aunque no se sentía muy bien por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Vale-susurraron los dos hermanos hiendo hacía donde su tío les había dicho.

Cutter los vio alejarse y empezó a buscar a James aunque no tardó mucho en encontrarlo puesto que se escuchan sus quejas a kilómetros:

-¿Y para mí no hay una pistola?-preguntó indignado Lester.

-Es lo único que había en la armería-respondió Connor señalando las armas que habían traído.

-¿Mi pistola?-intervino Nick haciendo que tanto los dos hombres como Abby se diesen la vuelta.

-Que guapo estás-le dijo la chica al profesor mientras que le tendía una caja acorazada donde estaban tanto el fusil de él como la pistola de Claudia.

-Gracias-respondió Cutter sonriendo mientras que se miraba la corbata.

-¿Has encontrado a Sonny y Harrison?-preguntó James mirándolo serio, en el fondo estaba preocupado por sus hijos, o no tan en el fondo puesto que tenía un tic en la rodilla de los nervios.

-Sí, los he mandado con mi madre-se limitó a contestar el profesor mientras que se tocaba el bolsillo donde estaba la PSP de sus sobrinos.

-Gracias-susurro su jefe y los nervios se le empezaron a disipar.

En ese momento los cuatro escucharon un grito y los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo, todos reconocieron la voz y tanto Nick como Abby y Connor sacaron rápidamente sus armas de los maletines y apuntaron en dirección de donde procedía el ruido mientras que James se mantenía a una distancia prudente, vieron aparecer a Stephen seguido muy de cerca por dos'' Bird Terror'' más, el único que se atrevió a disparar a uno de los pajarracos fue Cutter que le dio en una pata y lo derribo mientras que el otro salía por una de las ventanas que rompió hacía el jardín.

Lester y el profesor intercambiaron una mirada de miedo y los dos salieron corriendo en busca de su mujer y su futura mujer, pero antes el rubio le lanzó la pistola de Claudia a su jefe, dejando en el hotel a un montón de invitados ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a un Stephen con la respiración entrecortada y a Connor y Abby hiendo a vigilar la anomalía mientras que arrastraban el cuerpo del ''Bird Terror'' que estaba inconsciente hasta el sótano que es donde se había formado esta.

* * *

-¿Sabes disparar?-preguntó Nick mientras que buscaba a lo largo del gran jardín a Claudia y Christine.

-No-respondió sinceramente su jefe.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Cutter mirándolo y encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento salió una persona de entre los árboles y grito:

-Nick.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y diviso a Claudia y Christine a lo lejos, corrió hacía ellas seguido de James, al llegar Nick abrazo a su novia y le lleno de besos mientras que Lester hacía lo mismo con su mujer.

-Pensamos que os había pasado algo-respiro aliviado Cutter antes de volver a besar a Claudia.

-Y nosotras a vosotros-explicaba ella entre beso y beso.

-¿Sonny y Harrison? Jim dime que están bien-dijo Christine en los brazos de su marido.

-Están con mi madre-respondió el profesor-Estarán bien.

-Gracias-murmuro la mujer y él le sonrió.

Se escuchó una especie de graznido y todos miraron hacía la dirección de donde procedía el espantoso sonido y vieron a uno de los dos ''Bird Terror'' que quedaban sueltos acercándose exageradamente rápido a ellos, Nick cogiendo fuerza de voluntad de donde no las tenía salió corriendo mientras que silbaba llamando la atención de la criatura, dejando a las otras tres personas algo sorprendidas, por su acción tan heroica y tardaron en reaccionar, Claudia le arrebato de las manos la pistola a James y le disparó un tiro certero en el cráneo al dinosaurio haciendo que se cayese al instante.

-¡La próxima vez podéis tardar un poco más!-gritó el profesor desde la otra punta del enorme jardín, recuperando el aliento, poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas y mirando a Claudia sonriendo-Aunque de todas maneras gracias-añadió cuando recupero un poco la respiración.

-¿Cómo…?-empezó a preguntar Lester realmente sorprendido por el disparo de su compañera de trabajo.

-A mis amigas les iba la hípica, yo era más del tiro al plato-le cortó ella sonriéndole.

-Mi futura mujer es una caja llena de sorpresas-dijo Cutter acercándose a ellos.

-Ni te lo imaginas-susurro mirándolo pícaramente.

-Dos de tres-murmuro más aliviado James y dijo-No sé como podéis sobrevivir a esto todos los días.

-Nosotros tampoco-decía Nick mientras que se echaba su fusil al hombro e iba en dirección de nuevo al hotel.

-Jim a ti es que nunca se te dio bien los deportes-le dijo Christine alzando una ceja y siguiendo a Cutter y Claudia.

-Muchas gracias cariño-respondió él mirando como se alejaban los tres adultos.

-Venga Jimmy ven con nosotros antes de que te encuentre el otro ''Bird Terror''-añadió riendo Claudia ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su superior, aunque no tardó en seguirlos.

Al entrar al edificio escucharon los gritos de desesperación de todos los invitados y el profesor dijo:

-Claudia, Lester id al comedor Christine y yo iremos a ver la anomalía.

Su novia asintió antes de darle un beso y que él pusiera su mano encima de su vientre para poder sentir al bebe, James levanto la mano mientras que decía:

-¿Podéis dejarme un arma?

-Toma-respondió Cutter tendiéndole su fusil mientras que añadía-Cuidado con el retroceso.

-Ten cuidado tú-le susurro Claudia, Cutter asintió mientras que dijo:

-Que leches estarán haciendo Abby, Connor y Stephen.

En ese momento cada uno se fue para donde Nick mandó, James y Claudia con los invitados y Christine y el profesor a ver lo que estaba pasando en la anomalía.

* * *

Cutter fue el primero en entrar al sótano seguido por Christine y a los dos le impresiono lo que se encontraron, Connor inconsciente en una de las esquinas mientras que Abby intentaba reanimarlo, Nick corrió hacia sus amigos mientras que la mujer de su jefe se acercó a la anomalía con paso dubitativo y la contempló durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el profesor al llegar a la altura de sus compañeros.

-Salieron otros dos ''Bird Terror'' más y bloquearon a Connor-explicaba la chica mirando a Nick-Cuando quise darme cuenta se habían escapado y él estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Vale-asintió Cutter escuchando atentamente-Hay que despertarlo, porque me tenéis que hacer un favor.

-Llevo intentando eso diez minutos-respondió cansada Abby.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Nick acercándose a una de las vinotecas que había allí-Este ira bien, ¿un Château Lafitte del 1985 despertara al dormilón de Connor?-preguntaba divertido mientras que le quitaba el corcho.

-¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que cuesta eso?!-dijo Christine que hasta el momento se había quedado flipando con la anomalía, pero que al escuchar al profesor hablar de ese vino y las intenciones que tenía desperdiciándolo salió rápidamente de su trance.

-Sí y no-respondió él mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros-Claudia y yo hemos llegado a un trato de que nada de alcohol hasta que nazca el bebe, así que me da igual lo antiguo que sea, mientras que despierte al idiota este-explicó antes de verter más de la mitad de la botella en la cara de su compañero y tenderle el resto a ella que le miraba con odio-¿Quieres un poco?

Christine negó con la cabeza el profesor volvió a encogerse de hombros y vio como Connor escupía el vino que le había entrado en la boca y se empezaba a despertar, en ese momento Abby le abrazo y le reincorporo, él algo confuso aún, miro a la gente que le rodeaba y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La rubia le contó en pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido y él exclamo mirando al profesor:

-¡Has desperdiciado un vino de hace más de treinta años!

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo-susurro Christine.

-Bueno, después me matáis pero ahora quiero que Abby y tú-dijo señalando a Connor que lo escuchaba atentamente-Vayáis al ARC a por el aparato que cierra las anomalías antes de que salgan más ''Bird Terror'' que me tienen hasta las narices.

Connor iba a negarse pero Nick levantó antes la mano y añadió:

-Sé que es solo un prototipo y que a lo mejor no funciona pero… ¡Me quiero casar hoy!-dijo en un tono más infantil del que hubiese querido.

Abby y Connor se levantaron y el profesor preguntó una última cosa antes de dejarlos ir:

-¿Dónde está Stephen?

-Siguió a los dos ''Bird Terror'' que se escaparon de la anomalía-respondió la mujer saliendo del sótano.

* * *

En la otra punta del hotel tanto James como Claudia y Stephen intentaban mantener a raya a las dos criaturas que había en el salón aunque resultaba un tanto difícil por culpa de los gritos de los invitados y la mala puntería de Lester que si se le suma el retroceso del arma le costaba cada vez más disparar al hombre.

* * *

Nick se sentó cerca de la anomalía con las piernas cruzadas y Christine hizo lo mismo al lado suya, Cutter después estar un buen rato callado pregunto mientras que miraba la anomalía:

-¿Por qué no has querido probar el vino? Es decir después de lo que me peleas y no quieres ni un buche, mucho sentido no tiene.

Después de un largo silencio entre los dos ella se atrevió a responder.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el profesor mirándola y sonriendo-Enhorabuena, ¿el papa lo sabe?-preguntó riendo contagiándosela a la mujer, ella negó.

-No estoy segura y no quiero que se haga ilusiones-decía Christine a lo que Cutter asintió volviendo a mirar a la anomalía y retomando entre los dos ese sepulcral silencio.

* * *

Stephen disparo al último ''Bird Terror'' que quedaba en pie mientras que respiraba aliviado al igual que lo hacían sus otros dos compañeros y Claudia dijo:

-Le debemos una buena explicación a los invitados.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la mayoría de personas debajo de las mesas asustadas o escondidas detrás de las sillas.

-Pero antes voy a ver dónde se ha metido Nick-añadió la mujer dándose la vuelta y buscando a su futuro marido.

* * *

Al llegar al sótano Claudia y, encontrarse a Cutter tirado en el suelo con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y mirando las vigas de madera con el resplandor de la anomalía, se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que se acercaba despacio por detrás hasta llegar a su cabeza y este dijo:

-Hola, te echaba de menos.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-preguntó sonriéndole.

-Esperamos a Connor y Abby-respondió él señalando a Christine que estaba al lado suya.

-Entiendo-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Ah que quieres que me levante?-preguntaba Nick sacándole la lengua-No pienso hacerlo, se está bien aquí.

-Vago-susurro ella haciendo reír a Christine mientras que el profesor de un salto se levantó haciéndose el ofendido.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde entraron Abby y Connor con un pequeño maletín negro y un portátil.

-Aleluya-murmuro Nick-Corre vamos a montarlo-le apremió a Connor quitándole el maletín y abriéndolo en el suelo.

-Señor si señor-bromeó el estudiante encendiendo el portátil.

Cutter sacó con cuidado un aparato bastante raro que tenía una punta en forma de esfera imitando a una anomalía, Connor tecleo algo en su ordenador y Claudia dijo:

-¿Deberíamos decir unas palabras? ¿Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, un gran paso para nosotros?

Nick le miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de reírse y haciendo una señal a su compañero para que encendiese el aparato, al principio no pasó nada pero ante la insistencia de Cutter dándole al botón de ''Enter'' un campo de fuerza hizo cerrar la anomalía dejándola en una esfera intraspasable y que a todos los presentes se le escapase una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Por fin nos podemos casar!-gritó el profesor haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-susurro Claudia mirándolo seriamente.

-No vale ahora arrepentirse-respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es idiota-dijo ella besándolo-Queda un ''Bird Terror'' suelto.

-Imposible-musitó Cutter contando con los dedos de una mano-¡El que vio James!-exclamó después de un largo tiempo pensando-Odio los ''Bird Terror''-dijo antes de irse en busca de la criatura seguido por las demás personas que había en el sótano.

-¿Qué tal si nos separamos?-preguntó Claudia tirándole de la camisa al profesor.

-Me pido el piso de arriba-respondió este levantando la mano.

-Connor y yo el de abajo-dijo Abby.

-Entonces Christine y yo el jardín-sentenció Claudia antes de darle un beso a su novio e irse.

-Toma Nick-dijo Connor tendiéndole una pistola-¿No te importa ir solo?

-Soy mayorcito-respondió Cutter cogiendo la pistola-Estaré bien-dijo en un tono más serio antes de subir las escaleras.

* * *

Nick anduvo por todos los pasillos del piso de arriba en busca de la criatura y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse y bajar a ayudar a sus compañeros volvió a escuchar aquel horroroso graznido, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dispararle y acabar con esa pesadilla pero el dinosaurio fue más listo y rápido, de un picotazo le tiró su pistola, el profesor retrocedió antes de chocarse con la pared y bajar poco a poco sentándose en el suelo y dando todo por perdido puesto que el ''Bird Terror'' se acercaba a él, le picoteo la rodilla y Nick gritó de dolor, en ese momento alguien golpeo al pajarraco dejándolo inconsciente en mitad del pasillo mientras que Cutter se llevaba una mano al corazón e inspiraba exageradamente viendo a su rodilla manar sangre.

-¿El tiranosaurios que viste una vez era de verdad, verdad?-preguntó la persona que lo había salvado, el profesor alzo la vista para encontrarse con Sonny aferrándose a una lámpara llena de sangre del dinosaurio, su tío asintió y añadió:

-Gracias-mientras que se intentaba levantar pero su pierna no se lo permitió, su sobrino fue a ayudarlo y bajaron las escaleras como pudieron entre gemidos de dolor de Cutter.

-Tío Nick-susurro Sonny aun ayudándole a andar.

-Dime-respondió él.

-Te ha atacado un dinosaurio-dijo más emocionado.

-Si colega y me has salvado-decía el profesor parándose y revolviéndole el pelo-Pero hay una condición a esto, nada de lo que ha pasado puede salir de la pequeña familia que hemos formado ¿vale?-explicaba el rubio mientras que su sobrino asentía conforme.

-¡Nick!-gritó Claudia al verlo y se acercó, al ver que apenas andaba se preocupó-¿Qué te ha pasado?

En ese instante antes de que Cutter pudiese responder a la pregunta de su novia dos voces que a los dos adultos les resultaban familiares dijeron a la vez:

-¡Claudia Brown quiero una explicación a todo esto!

-¡Nicholas Cutter ya puedes estar explicándote!

-Bueno-murmuro el niño-Es la primera vez que no gritan mi nombre para explicar algo así que me largó-dijo Sonny antes de irse a buscar a sus padres y haciendo sonreír a Nick y Claudia, los dos alzaron la vista para toparse con la madre del profesor y los padres de la mujer.

-Ethan-decía Cutter tragando sonoramente.

-Tranquilo-le susurró al oído Claudia antes de besarle en la mejilla-Papa no empecemos-dijo nada más ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía, por detrás estaba el hermano pequeño de ella, George y al lado de su padre se encontraba su madre que estaba entre asustada y enfadada.

-Mama todo tiene una explicación-decía Nick apoyándose en la pared mientras que cada vez más los pantalones se le manchaban de sangre y él palideciendo poco a poco.

-¿Deberíamos contárselo?-preguntó Claudia indecisa mirando a Cutter.

-Para todos yo ya estoy loco así que, qué más da que le cuentes a lo que nos dedicamos-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para mí no estás loco-le reprocho su futura mujer antes de explicarle a los presentes en pocas palabras en que trabajan ella y Nick.

-¿Y queréis que yo me crea que los dinosaurios siguen existiendo y que tu título en paleontología sirve para algo?-dijo Ethan, el padre de Claudia, mirando al profesor-Ser arqueólogo en el siglo veintiuno a quien se le ocurre-añadió con cara de odio.

-Deja a Nick en paz-le defendió Claudia mientras que se enfadaba por segundos-Él no te ha hecho nada y desde que lo conoces lo odias-resoplo mirando fijamente a su padre.

-Déjalo, no pasa nada-dijo Cutter casi sin fuerzas puesto que la herida se le hacía más grande.

-Pues si lo odio, no sé por qué no te casaste con Will con lo buen chico que era-murmuro el hombre.

-¡Amo a Nick desde el día en que lo conocí a ver cuándo te enteras!-gritó Claudia haciendo que todos los presentes, incluido Cutter, se sorprendiesen de aquella confesión en ese tono de voz tan alto.

-¡Te vas a casar embarazada eso es…!-exclamó su padre pero ella le cortó contraatacando:

-Pero que cristiano te has vuelto, no eras así cuando le pusiste los cuernos a mama-eso Ethan no se lo esperaba y saco su mejor baza su hijo.

-George di que eso es falso.

El joven se frotó el pelo miro a sus padres y a su hermana mayor y dijo dando un paso hacia el frente y colocándose al lado de Claudia.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, fuiste un hipócrita al pensar que tanto mama como nosotros nos creeríamos todas esas mentiras.

-¡No quiero saber nada de vosotros nunca más!-gritó girándose para irse, pero antes añadió-A ver quien te va a llevar ahora ante el altar.

Cutter noto que alguien le tocaba la espalda insistentemente se dio la vuelta como pudo y se encontró a Sonny, a Nick le pareció una buena idea lo que le acababa de pasar por la mente y dijo divertido:

-Creo que he encontrado al hombre perfecto-señalo a su sobrino que lo miraba sin comprender mientras que Claudia reía.

-Tío Nick-habló Sonny-Mi PSP.

-Es verdad, ¿te han pillado?-preguntó sacándose la consola del bolsillo del pantalón y tendiéndosela al chico, este negó y el profesor dijo-¿Y si yo meto la consola en el bolso de mama mientras que tú y Harris la distraéis? A si las culpas irían para mí y no os castigarían.

-Pero tío Nick tú no tienes la culpa-respondió Sonny encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya bueno… te la quite de las manos y os obligue a ir con mi madre-murmuro señalando a la mujer mayor que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación aunque le entraron ganas de matar a Ethan por todo lo que había dicho de su hijo y Claudia-Me siento algo culpable.

-Hola Elisabeth-saludó el chico con una sonrisa a la madre de Cutter esta le dedico otra igual-Vale-acabo aceptando el trato de su tío-Pero vamos ya antes de que se dé cuenta mama-le apremió tirándole del brazo.

-Un momento-dijo Elisabeth-Entonces… ¿De verdad trabajas con dinosaurios?-preguntó haciendo que su hijo soltase una carcajada.

-Si-respondió él mientras que señalaba la rodilla-Esto comparado con la cicatriz que me dejo un raptor en la espalda es solo un rasguño.

En ese momento Sonny volvió a tirar de él y lo ayudaba a andar para realizar su plan perfecto.

-¿Luego me explicas lo de la consola?-le gritó Claudia a Nick mientras que lo veía cojear siendo ayudado por su sobrino, su novio levanto el pulgar en gesto afirmativo.

-Claudia siento que tu padre sea…-empezó a hablar su madre pero ella levantó una mano y dijo:

-Tan idiota, inmaduro, egocéntrico, estoy acostumbrada a que sea así, espero que no te importe a ti que yo este embarazada-murmuro lo último mirando al suelo y tocándose el vientre.

Lucy, su madre, miro a todas las personas que estaban allí y mientras que le levantaba la vista a su hija decía:

-Creo que Nick será el mejor padre de todos, o por lo menos mejor que el vuestro, solo hay que ver cómo trata a ese chico y tú espero que seas mejor madre que yo.

Claudia sonrió y añadió:

-Yo he salido bien, George no tanto pero algo hiciste bien.

Su hermano le dedico una mueca y dijo:

-Gracias Claudia yo también te quiero.

-En el fondo yo a ti también-le respondió ella antes de abrazarlo.

* * *

Sonny le contaba a su madre el acto heroico que había tenido salvando a Cutter, mientras que el profesor le hacía una señal para decirle que iba a meter la consola en el bolso, Harrison la entretuvo aún más preguntándole que eran exactamente aquellas criaturas, Christine les escuchaba atentamente y respondía con lo poco que sabía pero que a los niños parecían bastarles, justo cuando Nick se disponía a guardar la PSP en el interior del bolso una voz a sus espaldas tosió y dijo:

-Es de mala educación hurgar en el bolso de una dama.

-Esto…-murmuro el antropólogo dándose la vuelta aun con la consola en la mano.

-Se creerán un prototipo de agente 007 pero a sus padres no les pueden engañar, les vimos antes-explicaba James riendo ante la cara que había puesto su compañero esperándose una bronca por parte de él.

-¿Y no les dijiste nada?-preguntó Nick levantando una ceja extrañado.

-Para que, les regañamos por que se pelearon entre ellos, pero verlos trabajar en equipo para beneficiarse los dos, da gusto-respondió Lester antes de ir a donde estaban su mujer e hijos, Cutter se quedó un poco paralizado pero acabo guardando la PSP en el bolso de Christine.

* * *

Stephen se paseaba por la mesa del bufet libre mientras que se atiborraba a comida, el profesor se acercó y le dijo:

-¿Los invitados están bien?

-A uno de los tíos de Claudia, creo que a Nathan, le dio un ataque de ansiedad y a una de tus tías, puede que fuese a Bea, se desmayó al ver a los dos ''Bird Terror''-respondió su amigo antes de meterse en la boca un muslo de pollo.

-Vale-murmuro Nick antes de añadir-¿Les has explicado algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-Lester y yo intentamos aclararles las ideas, obviamente sin contarles nada de las anomalías ni el ARC, solo dijimos que eran dos avestruces que se escaparon del zoo-decía Stephen mojando una patata frita en kétchup-No sabes el hambre que da matar a dos pajarracos.

Cutter se rio e hizo una última pregunta:

-¿Al juez que nos iba a casar le daría un sincope o algo así no?

-Más o menos, se fue corriendo-fue la respuesta del hombre antes de añadir-Por cierto vuestra familia os odia después de lo que ha pasado.

-Mi familia me odia, desde el día en que nací-dijo Nick alejándose con paso despacio, dejando a Stephen almorzar en paz.

* * *

-Abby ¿Me puedes curar la herida?-preguntó Cutter cojeando hacía el coche donde ella y Connor guardaban las armas.

-¿Pero cómo…?-respondió ella mirando la rodilla de su compañero antes de coger el botiquín que tenían guardado en el todoterreno.

-Una larga historia-decía Nick sentándose en el maletero y estirando la pierna mientras que se subía el pantalón, pero no le llegó hasta por encima de la rodilla así que la mujer dijo:

-Sera mejor que te lo quites.

-¿¡Que?!-abrió los ojos como platos el profesor.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes-le dijo antes de añadir-O si prefieres que se te infecte la herida.

Cutter con mala cara se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer dejando ver unos calzoncillos de rallas morados.

-Bonitos calzones-se burló Connor guardando el último maletín.

-Por eso no quería bajarme los pantalones-dijo entre dientes Nick y dedicándole una mirada de odio a su compañero.

-Esto te va a escocer-decía Abby sin hacer caso a las tonterías de sus dos compañeros, en el momento que el líquido toco la herida del profesor este grito-Te lo avise.

Nick ponía una mueca de dolor mientras que su compañera le desinfectaba la herida con cuidado, al terminar de desinfectarla cogió una venda del botiquín y le dijo:

-No vas a poder flexionar la rodilla por unos días, pero será mejor a que se te empeore.

Cutter la escuchaba atento y asintió antes de que Abby le apretase la venda alrededor de la herida, y él se mordiese el labio para no gritar.

Entre Connor y Abby lo bajaron del coche y ante las insistencias de él lo dejaron andar solo, iba arrastrando la pierna derecha que era la que tenía vendada, su compañero lo seguía de cerca por si necesitaba ayuda y ella se quedó afuera arreglando las cosas del botiquín.

* * *

Nick y Connor al entrar al hotel se toparon con Claudia y George que paseaban mientras charlaban, su novia al verlo sin pantalones dijo:

-Nick no es que no me guste verte sin pantalones pero, ¿Dónde están?

Cutter bajo la vista hacía sus piernas para después mirarla a ella y respondió:

-Tirados en el aparcamiento, si me ayudas a subir y ponerme otros pantalones te lo agradecería.

En ese momento James apareció:

-Bonitos gallumbos Cutter, he pensado una cosa.

-Gracias Lester-decía el profesor en un tono irónico antes de añadir-¿Has pensado? Eso es raro en ti.

-Se nota que donde las dan las toman-murmuro el hermano de Claudia haciendo reír a todos.

-Encima que yo venía a ofrecerme a casaros, que malo puedes llegar a ser cuando quiero hacer una acción noble.

-Usted perdone Sir Lester, pero ¿tu casarnos? Que quieres a cambio-respondía Nick esperándose lo peor.

-Me ha obligado Christine, soy el único que puedo hacerlo de los presentes y bueno…-explicaba él antes de que Claudia le cortase para decir:

-Nos vale, gracias James, venga Nick espabila vamos a subir a cambiarnos-le ordenaba a su futuro marido, este asintió y comenzó a andar.

-No no, la novia y el novio no se pueden ver-dijo Lester-Yo me llevo a Cutter a que se ponga otros pantalones y a quitarle esa corbata tan horrible y tú te cambias en tu habitación, en media hora abajo.

-¿Qué tienes contra mi corbata? Y por cierto los únicos pantalones que me he traído más son unos vaqueros-decía Nick mirando a James.

-Contra tu corbata no tengo nada, pero eres al único que se le ocurre ponerse una corbata azul marino con una camisa veis, o bueno eso era veis antes de que se manchase de sangre-respondió él-Anda muy a mi pesar te prestare unos pantalones.

Los demás vieron alejarse a los dos hombres y tanto Connor como George no pudieron aguantarse las ganas y dijeron casi a la vez:

-¡Vaya pivonazo que estas hecho sin pantalones Cutter!

-Que no me entere yo que ese culo pase hambre.

Hicieron reír a Claudia que también se unió a ellos diciendo:

-Eso es lo que me vuelve loca de ti.

Nick se dio la vuelta y le respondió pícaramente:

-Si solo eso, no te lo crees ni tú.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación de James, Cutter se sentó en el colchón mientras que su jefe rebuscaba en la maleta y sacando de ella dos pantalones, uno negro y otro azul oscuro, se los enseño al profesor y este señalo el azul oscuro añadiendo:

-El negro como que no, no estamos en un funeral.

-Vale-respondió Lester tendiéndole los pantalones que había elegido e hiendo a buscar una camisa que prestarle.

-No te lo creas pero los pantalones me quedan grandes-dijo Cutter al terminar de ponérselos.

James le tendió unos tirantes y Nick exclamó:

-¡Me niego a parecerme a ti! Sin ofender pero…

-Tú decides, pero a mí me daría vergüenza que se me cayesen los pantalones en mitad de la ceremonia-contraataco Lester haciendo que su compañero los cogiese con mala cara-Toma la camisa-le dijo dándole una camisa blanca con rayas azules claro-¿Quieres otra corbata?

-Gracias James-respondió él cogiendo la camisa y quitándose la suya incluso con la corbata aún puesta-No no, me quedo con mi corbata, le prometí a Claudia que me la pondría hoy.

-Vale-dijo Lester antes de darse la vuelta y buscar por último la chaqueta que iba con el pantalón pero Nick le paró:

-Me basta con esto, de verdad gracias.

Su jefe sonrió con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde Cutter esperaba a Claudia, frente al altar improvisado, mientras que le hacía caras a Harrison y el niño se reía y le sacaba la lengua, todos los presentes, la madre y el hermano de Claudia, su madre, Abby, Stephen, Connor y Christine los veían y reían, James estaba justo detrás de Nick con las manos metidas en los bolsillos dejando ver los tirantes rojos al igual que su corbata y con la mirada perdida, pero al ver aparecer a Sonny y Claudia le dio una pequeña patada en el culo al profesor para que mirase al frente, este alzó la vista y se topó con una escena muy tierna, su sobrino mayor le daba la mano a su novia y le acompañaba al altar mientras que Claudia le decía cosas que hacían sonreír al niño, tanto Harris como Sonny llevaban una camisa blanca con rayas verdes y unos pantalones grises mientras que Claudia se había puesto una blusa también blanca algo suelta para que no se le notase tanto el embarazo y una falda en un tono grisáceo claro, a Cutter se le formó una enorme sonrisa y Claudia le miró sonriéndole como siempre hacía.

-Que guapos estáis-dijo Nick cuando Sonny y Claudia habían llegado al altar.

-Tú también, demasiado Jamestizado para mi gusto, pero estas guapísimo-le respondió ella riendo.

Lester chasqueó los dedos y dijo:

-Antes de que me arrepienta prosigamos.

Sonny se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía para después sacarle la lengua a su tío e irse a sentarse al lado de su madre.

-Bueno…-comenzó James a hablar-Yo no estoy muy dado en estos temas, pero creo que lo mejor será que digáis lo que opinas el uno del otro, así me daréis tiempo para improvisar el resto-murmuro eso último haciendo sonreír a Claudia.

Cutter la señalo diciendo:

-Las damas primero.

-Bueno, desde el momento en que te conocí supe que no eras como los demás, que detrás de aquellas sonrisas había lágrimas y no por lo que todo el mundo creía ¿me equivoco?-dijo Claudia, él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía-Y poco a poco fui tirando aquellas barreras que ponías para ganarme un sitio en ese corazón que tienes-decía mientras que le tocaba la camisa-Y que te quiero, te quiero demasiado, no sé si antes te habías enterado cuando se lo grite a mi padre-termino de hablar haciendo que a Nick se le escapase una carcajada que acabo contagiándosela a ella.

Era el turno del profesor, se aclaró la garganta y como se dicen en estos casos, si no te tiras a la piscina no te mojas, así que comenzó su pequeño discurso.

-El día que nos vimos por primera vez, ese día que yo estaba en el bar como todas las noches y te acercaste a mí y me besaste, ese día me dije a mi mismo que me ibas a volver a besar, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, no sé si porque me pillaste desprevenido o que pero acabe aceptando ir a un bosque contigo y no me arrepiento, porque allí empezó todo, empezó nuestra… ¿historia?-dijo mirándola con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban a ella-Y Claudia… aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo… eres la persona que más amo del mundo-decía a tropezones mientras que se ruborizaba-Mama no te enfades, pero la etapa de niño mimado me caduco hace mucho tiempo-añadió al no poder aguantarle la mirada a su novia, su madre rio y él también lo hizo.

-Esto…-comenzó a hablar James después de un buen rato de silencio-¿Quién tiene los anillos?

Stephen se levantó buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó dos pequeñas cajas negras, se acercó hasta el altar y le entregó una a Claudia y otra a Nick.

-¿Claudia quieres al profesor como tu esposo?-preguntó Lester aguantándose la risa.

-Si quiero-respondió ella asintiendo, antes de colocarle el anillo a Cutter.

-¿Nick quieres a Claudia como tu esposa?-hizo lo mismo con el antropólogo.

-Poca vuelta atrás hay ya-bromeó él antes de decir serio-Pues claro que quiero-le coloco el anillo y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de ella que le miraban con un brillo de felicidad.

-Bueno, pues por el poder que me ha otorgado el ministerio de interior yo os declaro Claudia y profesor-dijo entre risas Lester-¡Ya puedes besar al profesor!-exclamó con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo.

Claudia se abalanzó sobre Cutter y se fundieron en un beso mientras que todo el mundo aplaudía y James silbaba.

-Señora Cutter-le susurro Nick.

-Señor Brown-hizo lo mismo Claudia mientras que los dos sonreían y se volvían a besar.

* * *

-Nick, Claudia venid-dijo Stephen escondiendo una botella de champán detrás suya.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Cutter antes de que su compañero agitase y abriese la botella empapando a los recién casados.

-¡Viva los novios!-gritó antes de huir con el champán aún en la mano.

-Por qué no puedo correr que si no te ibas a enterar-respondió el profesor mirándose la ropa mojada.

-Anda ven aquí-decía Claudia cogiéndolo de la corbata antes de besarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba él mientras que ella fruncía el ceño-Es decir, los ''Bird Terror'', tu padre, mi rodilla…, eso no es muy bueno para tu embarazo-explico Cutter mirándola preocupado.

-Estoy bien-respondió ella sonriéndole-Lo de las criaturas con la suerte que tenemos era de esperar, mi padre es un idiota y tu rodilla seguro que mejora-dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

-Por cierto, eres mi heroína-susurro Nick entre beso y beso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba ella extrañada.

-Me has salvado dos veces hoy, con tu disparo certero y me defendiste delante de tu padre, nadie antes había hecho algo así por mí-explicó cabizbajo el profesor.

-Bueno eres mi marido, ¿eso es lo que hacen las personas casadas no?-respondió antes de volver a besarle-Por cierto tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Cuál?-dijo sonriendo él.

-Ya sé que ibas a acompañarme para saber el sexo del bebe, pero no pude esperar y se lo pregunte el otro día-murmuro ella-Es una niña.

A Nick se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo:

-Vamos a tener una niña, Claudia vamos a tener a una pequeñaja.

-¿De verdad que no te importa que haya ido sin ti? Estabas trabajando-decía su mujer.

-Seguro que fue cuando Stephen y yo nos peleamos con un dientes de sable-explico riendo el profesor-Y no, no me importa-insistió él antes de besarla-Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, es el mejor día de mi vida-añadió antes de que Claudia le cogiese la mano para ponerla encima de su barriga-¿Crees que… mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi?-se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo silencio.

-Por supuesto, creo que este donde este está orgulloso de ti y siempre lo ha estado-le respondió ella antes de besarlo-¿Y tú estarás orgulloso de ella?-preguntó esta vez Claudia bajando la vista hasta su vientre.

-Sí, ya estoy orgulloso y todavía no ha nacido-murmuro Nick antes de añadir-¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-La verdad es que no, ¿y tú?-dijo ella.

-Si-sonrió-¿Annabeth?

-Annabeth-afirmó Claudia.

-Annabeth Cutter, suena bien y todo-dijo el profesor sintiendo que su hija daba una patadita, alzó la vista para ver como Claudia sonreía y ponía su mano encima de la de Nick.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y reían y hablaban, Stephen se levantó y dijo:

-Un brindis, por aquel idiota que me enseño todo lo que se sobre la antropología y que me ha salvado el culo más de una vez y por esa mujer que nos aguanta todos los días y nos libra de unas cuantas broncas por parte del míster-alzó la copa mientras hablaba y señalo con la cabeza a Lester, este se rio-¡Por los novios!

Todos alzaron sus copas y dijeron lo mismo antes de beber un sorbo, todos menos Christine, a James le extraño y preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Cuéntaselo de todas maneras se acabara enterando-decía Cutter mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que estoy embarazada-susurro Christine mirando a James.

Su marido levanto un dedo mientras que abría la boca para decir algo pero la cerro sonrió y le beso.

-Tortolitos hay menores delante-murmuraba Nick señalando a sus dos sobrinos que jugaban con la PSP, tanto James como Christine le miraron y rieron.

* * *

Finiquitado xD espero que os haya gustado


End file.
